


A Tight Leash

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl frowned and punched a villain twice in Smallville.





	A Tight Leash

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Supergirl frowned and punched a villain twice in Smallville. She remembered viewing the latter attacking a few people minutes ago. For cash and fun. She was going to protect others. No matter what. Supergirl heard a familiar voice. One Southern accent.

''I FOUND YOU! IT'S LATE!''

Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling. After blinking twice, she flew to him. She wondered if Amos saw her empty bed after he thought she slumbered. 

''YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR SIX MONTHS!'' 

Supergirl's eyes widened. ''I'm on a tight leash?'' Supergirl viewed Amos glowering and nodding at the same time.   
''You don't remember Unity's tight leash? You don't remember Unity controlling you? Hitting you?''

Tears formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as his body tensed. He glanced at Supergirl. ''You're grounded for one day tomorrow.   
Go. Protect others in Smallville.'' Amos and Supergirl exchanged smiles before she flew to the villain. He stood and waited.   
The leash was gone. 

THE END


End file.
